Envelope inserter and feeder machines such as models 3130-60 manufactured by Pitney-Bowes, Inc., of Stamford, Connecticut are limited in their output by the structural and inertial limitations of their moving parts. The movement of the envelopes and inserting rams have an upper limit, which clearly affects the output.
The present invention suggests a new method and apparatus which reduces the movement of the envelopes to increase the output of the system. The envelopes are rotatively indexed and discharged a short distance, thereby reducing inertial and structural effects in order to speed-up the process.